RosarioxPokemon
by Fluffydark
Summary: Two friends are chosen as representatives for the pokemon species. Along the way, they meet more pokemon. Though not all are friendly. [OCxharem] (More or less...)
1. Chapter 1

This is in response to the rosario pokemon challenge. I don't own pokemon or rosario vampire and I haven't played X or Y yet. Now then, everyone, challenge accepted!

yxyxyxyxyxyxyyxyxyyxxyyxyyyxyxyyxyyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx yyx

"Why do we have to wear these clothes again?" A thin, pale boy asked. He had red eyes and short, red and black, spiked hair.

"Because it is customary to adorn this outfit while at the academy. We have to look nice, representing an entire species and all." Another replied. He had a larger build than the other boy, but not by much. He had deep blue eyes and slicked back, black hair. They were both wearing the yokai academy uniform. (No, I'm not describing it!)

"So they send a dark-type, and a fighting-type? They could have chosen a charizard and it would have made more sense than us!" The thin boy barked.

"They chose us because we can hide our true forms easiest Dhark. Now quiet."

"Whatever Auran." Dhark replied in a bored, annoyed tone. They sat alone in the back of an empty bus waiting for their stop at the end of the rainbow tunnel. If you looked closer at the boys you could see a single saphire ring on Dhark's hand and spiked gloves on Auran's hands.

yxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyyxxxxyxyyxyxyyxyxyxyxxyyxyxyx yx

Finally reaching the gate, Dhark loved it all. "The atmosphere, the color, the freaking scarecrow! It feels like I never left home!" Dhark started spinning in circles. Auran hung his head with a horizontal shake of dissapointment. "We need to make a good impression. Don't go shooting your mouth off." He scolded.

"Whatever." Dhark replied with a sarcastic smirk. Walking down the path, Dhark heard slight squeeking and jumped out of the way. Auran didn't and was run over by a pinkette shouting, "LOOK OUT!" Auran came too about thirty seconds later, mistakingly squeezing something soft in the process. The pinkette let out a small moan as Auran pulled his hand away. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I have anemia." He helped her up. "No harm done. Are you okay miss?"

Her hair went down to her waist and her eyes were a deep green. She wore a uniform similar to the boys only with a black miniskirt instead of khakis and had her shirt unbuttoned slightly to reveal some cleavage and a black choker. "Yes, thankyou. My name is Akashiya Moka"  
"Takatora Auran."  
"Carters Dhark." Dhark said, walking up from behind them. He seemed to have smeared lipstick under his eyes. "Dhark-eyes." Auran warned between clenched teeth.

"Oh, my bad." Dhark quikly turned around, and when he turned back it was gone. "Heh, heh..." he coughed as he scratched the back of his head.

Auran moved his hand to his nose which was now bleeding. Moka's eyes went wide when she saw this. She dapped the spot with her finger and then started leaning towards Auran. "What are you doing?" Auran asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself. You see-" she moved closer to his neck, "I'm a vampire." Capu-chu!

"Dis she just use leech life?" Dhark asked. Auran stood up, rubbing his fully healed neck. A golden energy aroung him dissipated. "Might as well have." he replied nonchalant. "How come you get recover!?"

"Comes with the species" Auran replied with a smirk. Moka interrupted them saying, "I don't know what you're talking about, but would you be my friends?" The boys looked at her quizically. "Why do you ask?" they asked in unison.

"Well you're kinda funny," she said ponting at Dhark with a giggle, "And you were my first!" she said pointing at Auran. "You don't have anything against vampires, do you?"

"Of course not."-Auran "Better than a zubat."-Dhark shrugging.

"Great!" She hugged them both. She still had no idea what they were talking about, but he didn't care. She had friends. The trio walked along the path to the school. Moka laughing and Dhark keeping the mood light. Oh the irony.

yxyxyxyyxyxyxyxyxxyxyyxyxyxyxyyxyxyxyxyyxyxyxyxyyx yx

Reaching first period after a boring orientation, Dhark and Auran took their seats. Their teacher, Ms. Nekonome apperently, was introducing herself and giving off some basic guidelines to follow. She looked young, with neck length blonde hair and two raised areas near her face that looked like a pair of cat ears. The cheery demeanor never left her tone. "As you all know, Yokai academy is a school for monsters to learn coexistance with humans."

"Someone's a little late." Dhark thought, snickering. Auran looked over to Dhark and a soft smile showed on his face. "Atleast they're trying."

A brute with blonde hair and piercings asked, "But Ms. Nekonome, why don't we just kill the humans?" He was wearing the academy uniform, but it seemed two sizes larger than Auran's and his face was pierced about half a dozen ways. "And rape the women." He added. Most of the students snickered, but Auran and Dhark seethed with rage. "I was wrong." Auran thought.

"So that's why they're late." Dhark thought. The boys lokked at each other and Auran gave Dhark a nod. Dhark pretended to sleep, but his eyes glowed blue under his eyelids. Within seconds four fireballs of blue energy surrounded the brute. He easily freaked out. It was loud enough that nobody heard Dhark's snickering.

"Mr. Komiya, please settle down." Ms. Nekonome said, the fear audible in her voice. When Dhark 'woke up' the fireballs dissipated.

"Arceus, gotta love that will-o-wisp." Dhark thought. "Thank you Arceus for not letting him get cought." Auran thought, relieved.

Ms. Nekonome continued the introduction, though shaken. "To answer Mr. Komiya's question, that would go against everything we have worked for. Also, any human cought on the grounds would be killed immediately by the barrier."

Auran stood up, seething. His eyes were hidden behind darkness and his fists were clenched. "So... you want to integrate with humans, while being cut off from them?"

"Could I please have your name?" She asked.

"Takatora Auran"

"Well Mr. Takatora, if you have questions gaurding the barrier I would request you ask the headmaster. Please take your seat." Her smile never left her face. As she finished Moka came flying through the door.

"Sorry I'm late! I got lost on the way from orientation." Several boys in the class stared and shouted remarks like-  
-look at that body-  
-is that only a disguise?-  
-I don't care!-  
-I want boobs like that!-  
-I wanna touch boobs like that!-

Ms. Nekonome said, "It's fine, just take a seat next to Mr. Takatora." and returned to her desk. "Takatora?" Moka asked looking at the student still standing. "Auran-kun!" she yelled and jumped at him. "Moka?" He asked incredulous as they crashed to the floor. More comments came like-  
-Who is he?-  
-Who does he think he is?-  
-Those are my boobs!-  
-I wanna be him!-  
-What's his relationship to her?-

Fireballs appeared in front of each of them. Auran, for once, laughed like a little kid at the sight. Dhark smiled. "This will be an interesting year." He said to himself.

yxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

I'll explain more next chapter, I just wanted to get this out of the way. These two will not be the only pokemon in the story. R&R. See you guys later. ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one and two were originally the same chapter, but I felt that was a good place to leave off. I hope you guys like my pokemon choices and any feelings I have them show towards others are how I truly feel. (Mainly Dhark)

I own nothing but Dhark and Auran. (For now)

After class, Auran and Dhark wer standing by the vending machines. Auran drinking water and Dhark drinking a Coke. "Dhark, if you keep drinking that, you'll get cancer." Auran spouted dryly. Dhark just scoffed and continued drinking. Moka just walked up from down the hall.

"Hey guys." she said with her usually cheerful voice.  
"Moka." Auran nodded.  
"Zubat." Dhark chuckled. Behind her the jerk from earlier walked up.

"Hey babe. I'm Saizou Komiya. What's a hottie like you," he picked up Dhark by the collar," doing with losers like these?"  
"Let me down idiot!" Dhark yelled, his eye paint coming back.  
Auran could only think 'this is bad' before Saizou taunted, "What are you going to do about it?"

Dhark struggled some more, wriggling in mid-air. His anger was rising every second. The shade of his skin grew darker as well. 'For Saizou' Auran finished his thought. Dhark looked straight at Saizou, his eyes a haunting cobalt blue. A traditional Oni style mask appeared on his face and four balls of blue fire surrounded Saizou. He commanded, "Let me down!" His voice was deeper and evil. The scene was burned into Saizou's mind as he dropped the boy.

When Dhark landed his features returned to normal. Moka rushed over to him asking, "Are you okay?" She helped him up as he laughed saying, "I haven't scared anyone that bad since training!"

Saizou, utterly ticked off prepared to swing at Dhark yelling, "You'll pay for that!" Time slowed down. Every frame could be seen with Dhark turning to face Saizou. One foot from his face a single palm stretched out and cought it. It was Auran.

"You've already been beaten. Goodbye." Auran warned. A Slight blue aura covered his hand and he pushed ever so slightly. There was a short gust of wind. Everyone turned back to see Saizou plastered in a wall. Not wasting another second, Auran grabbed his friends and started walking. Saizou, still in the wall, growled in annoyance.

(After Class)  
"Moka what's with the choker?" Dhark asked.  
"Well you see..." Moka started, emphasizing her chest and rosary. "This rosary is what seals my powers. If it ever came off I would transform into a very scary vampire."  
"Okay, can't be that scary." Auran cut in, thinking back to his first meeting with Dhark.  
"Come on man. Nights-sensei wasn't that bad." At hearing the name Auran shuddered.  
"What do you mean? And who is this 'Nights-sensei'?" Moka asked.

(Story time :D) "Well, before I met Dhark, I was traveling with a human companion. On our journey we found Dhark when he was still young and in training. Sadly, we also met his sensei. I still have infrequent nightmares." He shuddered again. Moka was taken back in shock.

"I hate humans! When I was in school they always made fun of me. Said monsters didn't exist. How could someone as nice as you ever like those creatures!?"  
"Moka, I'm the way I am because of humans. My species have already fully integrated into human society. We protect them and they house us, make us stronger. My best friend is human... I'm sorry, I need some time alone." He walked off.

"Moka, this school is about integration, right? How is that posible when the population of the school hates who they are trying to integrate with. It looked as if he walked away too. Moka sat there crying until she heard, "Still here." She looked over and nearly jumped off the bench they were on. Dhark had just materialized out of thin air. They both laughed until something hard backhanded Dhark into a tree. Moka looked in shock at the offender.

"You're coming with me." Saizou growled. He grabbed her and started walking off campus.

(At the cliffside, off campus)  
Moka's screams of protest echoed off the coast. Saizou had is tounge on her neck and was trying to lift her skirt. He was in his full monster form so his muscles bulged and his skin cracke revealing an orc. Two figures rushed out and tackled him. Saizou looked at the attackers, who were none other than the two who made a fool of him in the hallway.

"Fucking, womanizing, cannibalistic, pervert!" Dhark yelled. His body was surrounded with a dark aura and then crystalized. Auran grabbed Moka and started to lead her away. The crystal casing exploded revealing a black bipedal fox with murderous red eyes and claws. It had a hair style that was huge and had several red spikes of hair jutting off. Near the end was a short ponytail that ended in red which was held by a saphire bead.

Auran dropped off Moka by some rocks. "I forgive you for the comment on humans, but right now I have to help Dhark." His form glowed blue and his shape began to change. His hair formed into our bulbs on the back of his head and two canine ears popped out the top of his head. His body was covered in blue fur on his legs, arms, ears, and around the eyes. Across his face, on the bridge of his nose, at his waist, on his shoulders and on his feet was a layer of black fur. His chest was stark white fur centerpieced by a large spike. There was also a spike on the back of his palms.

Dhark let out a sickening growl which shook Saizou to the core. 'What is he?' Dhark's arms glowed black as he rushed toward the brute. He slashed twice at the stomach and once at the face, then let the darkness explode in Saizou's eyes. Saizou, out of reflex backhanded him again. Another tree met Dhark. 'Again?!'

Away Saizou could see what was now Auran charging a large ball of blue energy in his hands. Before he could launch it, Saizou came rushing over and punched him into the rocks near Moka. He stood up again, but a bit shaky.

"Auran,are you alright?" Moka asked terrified.  
"Just... peachy." He went to make the formation for the energy ball again, but cought something alse instead. His hand cought on the rosary and it broke free from the choker.

"My rosary... it came off." The air turned dark. The water changed color to a creepy purple and a flock of bats rushed out from the moon. (Wasn't it daytime?) The bats covered Moka from head to toe. Two areas visibly bulged underneath. With a swift kick, all of them left, revealing the true Moka. Her hair had turned silver and her eyes became red slits.

"So you're the one who woke me up?" Her voice was alluring and seductive. Auran shrugged.  
'This was supposed to be scary?'

"Aparently. You wanna take him? He did try to molest you."  
"With pleasure."

Saizou cringed in fear. "Red eyes, silver hair, enormous monster aura. This is the super S-class monster. A vampire!" Moka sauntered over and taunted," What's the matter. I thought you wanted me."

Saizou charged at her, but she side stepped it. She jumped into the air, doing a flip for style points, and axe kicked Saizou yelling, "Know your place!" Saizou crashed through half a dozen trees before falling unconcious. Moka dusted herself off and walked up towards Auran. She asked, "Aren't you afraid?"

Again Auran shrugged, returning to his human form. "I've seen worse. Slightly intimidated, maybe. You are powerful-"  
"-and beautiful." Dhark walked up from behind them in his human form. Auran gave him a murdeerous look. "Just saying what we're both thinking." He held his hands up in defense.

Auran let out a sigh. "Regardless, it's not fear."  
Moka let out a small smirk before placing back on the rosary, her outer form's unconcious body fell into Auran's arms. "Let's go back."

(The next day)

"Auran!" Moka squeeled with a hop in her step.  
"Hey Moka, what's up?"  
"Saizou got suspended!" She was still hopping around in glee when, "YES!" Moka jumped back when Dhark materialized by her. "Don't scare me like that!"  
"Sorry." Dhark said, scratching the back of his head. "How did you do that?" she asked.  
"Comes with the species." He said with a smile.  
"What are you guys again?"  
"Pokemon." The boys said in unison.  
"I'm surprised it took Yokai this long to recognize us." Dhark started.  
"We've been with humans, integrated at that, since at least futile japan." Auran added.  
"Abilities and powers-"  
"Vary between type and species."  
"I belong to the the Dark type Zoroark line."  
"And I to the fighting-steel Lucario line."  
"Humans still haven't discovered us all-"  
"But we are one of the only species to fully integrate with humans."

Moka asked, "Did you reherse that?"  
"Not at all!" They replied in unison. All three broke into a fit of laughter.

Meanwhile a female voice came from some nearby bushes in a whisper. "So Moka Akashiya, you think you can take those men from me? You don't know how wrong you are..."

(End+ a/n)

Moves used: will-o-wisp, aura sphere, night slash, force palm, bulk up, mean look, dynamic punch, growl, jump kick

Inner Moka: Fighting-Dark type Very little special defense High Attack Moderate other stats.  
Abilty: Vampiric Any fang move will heal health. All fighting and normal type moves will hit ghost types and x4 weakness to water.

Saizou Komiya: Normal type High attack and defense Low everything else Ability: Orcish When using normal or fighting type moves, attack and defense increase. More prone to flinching 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lady Golbat

I promise nothing about a schedule, but I am glad that Sgt. M00re noticed. My OCs usually follow the sarcastic likeable archetype and the proper gentleman. Now then, chapter 3!

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

"Hey Moka," Dhark greeted with a smile. It was before class in the central courtyard of the academy. Moka stopped just in front of Dhark panting.

"Morning, have you seen Auran?" She asked. Dhark put a hand to his chin and looked up in thought. "He has this routine of meditating in the morning. You might want to try the woods."

"Thanks." She called while waving and running off.

RVRV- In the woods -RVRV Auran had a daily regimen that he followed quite strictly. Some might have gotten board with it, but to Auran it was just another day. During his meditation he noticed a strange pink aura in the area which he followed. In a small clearing he saw a girl around his age. She had blue hair put up in a bun, and was wearing a yellow sweater vest over the school uniform. The most shocking thing were the enormous breasts she hid on her small frame. (Forgive me, I'm a partial Kurumu fan.)

The girl was on the ground clutching at her stomach. She had a genuine look of pain on her face. She looked up at Auran and wimpered, "Help me..."

Auran walked over and helped her up with a single extended hand. He asked, "Are you okay miss?"

Her lips were full and pounty. "I'm sorry. This is so embarassing. I'm Kurumu. I've had chest pains since a young age because of my physique. I guess it just flared up." She started rubbing her ample assets up against his chest and he grew more uncomfortable. "It feels like they are throbbing. They might just burst out of my shirt!" She swooned and fell into his arms.

She slowly openned her eyes to see Auran staring right at her. Auran was wondering how he could help when he suddenly felt dizzy. His eyes drifted and then went glassy. "I'm sorry Kurumu. What can I do to help mistress?"

Kurumu gave a seductive smirk as her eyes went sly. She would have said more until...

"Auran!"

The dark haired boy shook his head and apologized before walking over to the voice. It was Moka. "So Auran, who's the new friend?"

"Ummm, this is Kurumu. She said she was in pain so I taking her to the infirmiry." The bluenette promptly stood up and dusted off her skirt before saying, "I'm fine now. Thank you Auran." She skipped off towards the grounds humming. Moka and Auran quickly looked at each other before looking back and simultaneously said, "Strange..."

Though Kurumu looked happy, inside she was fuming. "I didn't have him for five seconds before that pinkette stole him from me! This is war Akashiya Moka"

RVRVRV- Inside the school hallways -RVRVRV

Moka was walking down the halls, enjoying a can of tomato juice, when a voice called, "So you're the girl everybody has been talking about." Moka looked aroung in confusion until she noticed the bluenette from earlier on the staircase to her right. She had her arms crossed on the railing and a know-it-all smirk on her face.

"Oh,your the girl who Auran helped earlier. Kurumu, right?"

"Don't give me that all too innocent atitude." She jumped down from the railing letting a clear crotch shot show to the crowd that had gathered. Calls came from multiple spectators like-

- I can't believe there are two girls like that at our school!  
- This fight is gonna be SO good!  
- Do you see that rack though?!  
- It's amazing!  
- Did you see that color?!

Kurumu's grin only grew wider and she flipped her bangs to entice the crowd. "Moka Akashiya, I'm declaring war on you!"

"What have I done to you?!" Moka asked startled. She stepped back from astonishment.

"I'm the succubus Kurumu Kurono, and because of you, my plan is ruined. The male student body is divided between us and it can't stay that way. I will have all males in school under my control, as part of the Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!"

A familiar snickering could be heard from the croud.

RVRV- A couple minoutes before -RVRV

"So what happened?" Dhark asked.

"It was like a trance. One second she swoons and the next Moka was there. I remember a dizzy feeling though." Auran replied.

"Was it closer to attraction or hypnosis?"

"Hypnosis."

Dhark smirked and put his hands behind his head nonchalantly. "Then I have nothing to worry about." He said with a smile.

Down the hall they noticed a crowd forming around two girls. They headed down the hallway towards the scene, hearing yelling and catcalls and whistles the whole way down. Finally when close enough they heard, "As part of the Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!"

Auran facepalmed while Dhark snickered harshly. The bluenette turned toward the one laughing at her expense. "What's so funny?"

"A male harem?" Dhark questioned rhetorically before bursting into laughter. Kurumu rushed over to him and looked hiim streight in the eyes. "And what's so funny about that!" 'Charm!'

Dhark's eyes went half closed as he grabbed Kurumu's shoulders. "Mistress..." He said in an entranced voice. "Yes?"

Dhark spun her around, yelled "Psych!", and kicked her into the crowd. "Nice try Kaiju boob." He said with a laugh. Kurumu started fuming. She rushed him again and looked steight into his eyes. His eyes started glowing blue as she grew sleepier. She slowly lost conciousness. 'Thank you, Knights-sensei.' Dhark thought inwardly.

Auran walked up and took her. "I'll take her to the infirmiry." Upon hearing his voice, Kurumu woke up, charmed him, and ran off with him. "Sucker!" She yelled.

Dhark shook his head in defeat and walked over to Moka. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. But what about Auran?"

"Don't worry, we'll get him back."

RVRV- In the infirmiry -RVRV

Kurumu had Auran on one of the medical beds. She had already taken off his tie and she wasleaning towards him. "Please Auran. Love me." Inside she was thinking, 'With this I will break Moka!' Auran just sat there impassively.

RVRV- inside Auran's head -RVRV

Auran was slightly panicking. He was silently hoping for a way out of this when he yelled, "Please! I need help!" A bright light came to answer his call in the form of a woman wearing a white dress. She had pale skin and golden hair tied in a ponytail,draped over her shoulder. Near the base of her white dress it faded to a violet. She spoke in a soft voice, "Auran, I'm glad to see you again. Please, let me help you."

Auran hung his head in shame and relief. "Thank you Kristinna-sensei."

RVRV- In the infirmiry -RVRV

As Kurumu leaned in to claim her prize, Auran glowed with a light aura. His eyes openned fully and he hugged Kurumu to stop her from kissing him. Into her ear he siad, "I'm sorry Kurumu, but a relationship can't be forced. Maybe we can be friends, but until then, try to reconsider your ways."

Kurumu got off the bed in shock. 'How did he-?" That was as far as her thought went before Moka burst through the door and accidentally shoved her out the window.

"Are you okay Auran?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, fine. Thankyou."

Kurumu could be seen just out the window with giant bat wings and a devilesque tail. "Why is it that I can never win? Why is it so hard to fulfill my goal? I just need to find that one man for me!"

Next to her, hanging on the wall, Dhark spoke up. "It's because you're doing it the wrong way." Kurumu looked up and saw the black and red haired boy with what looked like red paint under his eyes. Kurumu growled. "He will be mine!" She dove through the window, wrapped her tail around Auran's neck and flew off. Dhark let out a battle cry and changed to his poke'mon form. He looked streight at Moka and commanded, "Stay here." She nodded and he started leaping from building to building after Kurumu.

Kurumu was flying the best she could, but Auran was heavier than she expected, and she had to drop him. Sadly,she was so tired that she dropped with him. Ironically, they dropped into the same clearing from that morning. When they landed, Kurumu sprained her ankle and Auran landed on his face.

After recovering, Auran walked over to the injured succubus. "Why did you do it?"

She looked down in shame. "The succubus race is dying out. I have to find my mate of fate, my destined one. I thought the fastest way was to enslave everyone. It is my duty as a succubus to repopulate my species."

Across the clearing, Dhark landed hunched over with a red aura. He rushed the pair and knocked Auran into a tree before he grabbed Kurumu. His eyes glowed red. "You enslaved Auran, hurt Moka, tried to enslave me. I am not letting this go!" He punched her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain. He rushed behind her and grabbed her wings. "Maybe I should punish you. Maybe I should tear off your wings and listen to your screams."

Dhark's usually carefree smirk turned into a sadistic grin. Kurumu looked at him with pure fear in her eyes. Then Dhark went flying into a tree. "She's justified Dhark." Auran anounced.  
"Do you remember what she did?" Dhark exclaimed.  
"She did it out of duty to her clan."  
"You denied Esper and she was doing just that!"  
"Don't you dare bring her into this! Your sensei has rubbed off on you Dhark!"  
"Silence!"  
"What happened to 'not being the stereotypical dark-type. You are acting just like Knights!"  
A single phrase kept continuing in Dhark's mind. "Baka-deshi!" "Shut up!" Dhark yelled.  
"Kurumu isn't evil. Just naive. Leave now."  
"Fine. Have it your way." Dhark faded from the spot he once stood only to reappear in his room. He punched a wall causing a good sized hole and slammed down on his bed before colapsing unconcious.

Back in the forest Auran picked up Kurumu and walked her to the infirmiry before leaving her. Moka was waiting outside for him. He explained everything.

RVRV- The next day -RVRV

Auran was sitting on the front steps of the academy with Moka when Dhark showed up. He quickly apologized and headed to class, at least seemed to. Kurumu came up behind them and yelled, "Auran!" He turned around only to get glomped. "I made you some cookies."

Auran gladly took one and truthfully, it was ambrosia. "Auran, you know how before I said I was searching for my destined one?"  
"Yes?" he replied cautiosly. "Well I've decided. It's you!" 'Glomp'

His only thought was 'Why me?'

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

I think I've read enough Rosario fanfiction on how do write an effectice Kurumu, but feedback is always apreciated. I would also like to know what you think of the statistics I put at the end. R&R :D

Moves used:  
Seduce, Meditate, Rage, Tail Whip, Hypnosis, Nasty Plot

Kurumu: Normal-Flying Type Average stats all around Slightly less defense Slightly more attack Ability: Concubine - All normal type moves are treated as psyhe and all gaze moves have a 30% chance to infatuate. Signature: Seduce - normal type move: 100% chance of infatuation of opposite gender. 


	4. Getting Wet

Chapter 3: Getting wet

Hey guys. Thought it was time to add more pokemon. It will most likely be Auran x Monster Harem, and Dhark x Pokeharem, with a couple oddballs thrown in. Plese tell me if I got the descriptions accurate. Enjoy! :D

rvrvrvrvrvrvrvrvrvrvrvrvrv

Dhark and Auran were in the middle of Ms. (Mrs.?) Nekonome's class. Dhark couldn't ignore the continued staring Auran was getting from every female student in the classroom. Well almost. There was a redhead near the rear who was actually listening to the lesson, but she seemed to be ignored.

In the middle of class, Nekonome suddenly stopped teaching and made an anouncement. "Attention class. In order to better integrate with humans, you all will be forced to partake in a club!" She said in an overly cheery voice. "If not you will fail this semester!" A collective "EEEEHHHH?!" could be heard from the class throughout the campus.

"And we are just learning about this?" Auran asked. His voice held no sarcasm or hostility. A couple females swooned while the guys grew irritated. His stare stayed calm and collected. Dhark thought, 'How does he do that?' Nekonome giggled, but it quikly turned into a defeated sigh. "Well you see, I... forgot. Hehehe..." The class face vaulted as she continued, "You have two weeks to find a club. Good luck." and she returned to her lesson.

rvrvrvrvrvrvrvrv

Auran walked through the campus with Moka and Kurumu hot on his heels. As if to make up for his teacher's blunder, the entire area was converted into a fair ground, each booth advertising their own club. He walked past the photography club first. The club manager asked, "Hey Moka, would you like to join the photography club? I would love to take pictures of your body." His tone was completely perverted, and it angered Auran greatly.

"Wanna repeat that?" Auran asked. His Aura glowed strongly at this burst of emotion. A certain male bluenette couldn't help but notice. The manager backed away scared and Auran pulled her away quickly. They got the same greeting from the acupuncture and mummy clubs. When they reached the alchemy club Auran finally snapped and punched him through his booth before shouting to the sky, "Is there any decent club in this entire school!?"

"You could try the swimming club." A friendly voice offered. Auran turned to see two girls staring at him. The one in front was an attractive woman with sea-green hair and propartions rivaling Moka. She was waering a purple bikini set and a matching towel around her waist was adorned with a flower pattern. The towel was tied so she would stay modest, but one of her sensual, long, pale legs would always be shown to the world. In her hair were two golden hair pieces. They looked like winged seashells and were placed just above her ears.

Behind her was a girl with shoulder length red hair that had similar atributes to the first girl, though her bust was a couple inches less, she was a couple inches shorter, and where the first girl looked to be plotting something, this girl seemed perfectly innocent. She was wearing a scarlet bikini bottom and a blue bikini bottom that was constantly changing shade in the sunlight.

"Our club is always open to new members, and we would love to have you. My name is Tamao Ichinose." The first girl said.

Inside Kurumu was thinking, "Finally, a chance to flaunt myself for Auran!" Moka was shaking like a leaf. Auran turned to her and asked, "Moka, would you like to join this club?"

"I don't know. I don't really do well in water..." she replied nervously.

Kurumu was already talking to Tamao to sign up when Auran said, "Thank you for the offer, but I think we will pass." Moka and Auran turned to walk away when the second girl said, "Excuse me." They both turned to face the red head.

"Not all swimming club activities involve the water. We do need a secretary to arganize and plan events. Also, most of the boys in the club only signed up to fulfill their perverted wishes. Most don't know how to swim. We could always use a lifegaurd and you seem like the perfect person to keep them in line." Her voice held no ill intent.

"What's your name?" Moka asked.

"Milan Katsumi. Pleased to meet you." She replied. Something about the name seemed off to Auran, but he chose to ignore it.

"Well... as long as I don't get wet, I guess it is okay." If she only knew...

rvrvrvrvrvrvrvrvrv

Auran couldn't believe how accurate Milan was. Over 90% of the male population was perverts and 80%, pervert or not, didn't know how to swim. Most of them were just oggling the girls that were in the pool. Auran was wearing a pair of blue and gold swim trunks and a whistle around his neck. He was relieved to see Dhark in the pool, burning laps instead of looking at the females. He was wearing a black and red pair of swim trunks and he seemed to be racing a rather small male bluenette that was wearing a blank blue pair.

He could also see Moka relaxing on a beach chair and Kurumu captivating a couple unwary perverts, in truth she was trying to make him jealous. Milan was staring at Dhark quite intently.

Tamao swam over to where Moka was relaxing. "Come on Moka. Why don't you come in the water?" It sounded almost like a taunt. She attempted to splash Moka, but Moka rolled off of her chair and out of the way. Auran jumped off his lifegaurd seat and swam over to the girls.

"Tamao, is there a problem here?"  
"None at all. Come swim with me." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the center of the pool. Moka looked almost scared.

At the center of the pool Tamao started talking with Auran, but at one of the ends, Milan joined Dhark. "Hey Milan, what's up?"  
"Not much, but I would like to commend your swimming skills. It was quite impresive."  
"Thank you. I pride myself on my speed. I also have to comend you. You are the first girl I've met at this school that hasn't drooled over Dhark or tried to kill Moka or Kurumu."

Milan blushed and every female that was on the pool's edge jumped into the pool and grabbed a partner. All heads turned as a boy screamed. One of the girls had changed into a part fish thing and had bitten down on the boy's shoulder. He imediately started to age until only his clothes remained. The entire pool erupted into screams and started scrambling out. Three fish women surounded Dhark and backed him and Milan into a corner. Milan quietly said, "By Arceus, what are they?"

All three lunged at the pair as Dhark skin went black, his eyes gained a red shadow, and his nails sharpened. A dark energy surrounded his hands before he cut them to ribbons. He looked over to see Auran being dragged under by Tamao. Moka and Kurumu looked on shocked from the sidelines.

In the far corner of the pool, the male bluenette just looked on amused. Half a dozen fish women were floating around his head and the number grew with every one stupid enough to try and jump at him. He looked at Dhark peculiarly. "A dark-type. Interesting..."

A light erupted from the water in the center of the pool and Tamao was blasted skyward with Auran coming up for air behind her. He harshly gasped for air and choked out water. He looked up to the flailing Tamao and jumped for her. He yelled, "Stupid fish!" and punched her out of the pool. He then continued to help the fleeing males before rejoining his girls.

Dhark was fighting off whord after whord of fish and winning, that is until one got a shot off and bit into his arm. He felt his eyes go heavy before a soft voice yelled, "Get your fangs out of him!" and a wave washed over him and the girls. He came up again to see the girls gone and Milan swim up to him. She had a fish tail that ended in a triple leaf and her hair had gained a large tan stripe. She trapped herself in a bubble. When it exploded a beautiful sea serpent creature fell into the water and looked at him with a smile.

"Well that explains the Arceus prayer." He was looking at a Milotic. The most beautiful Pokemon in the sea. Wait, they can blush in Pokemon form? Guess so, cause she just did. Both laughed until the bluenette walked over to them... across the water.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one." "Just great, a psychic..." Dhark mumbled as he returned from half status. "Gee, that's rude." The bluenette scolded.

At the edge of the pool Auran called, "Alex? What are you doing here?"  
"Kristina enrolled me here to keep an eye on you two. Good to see you again Auran."

A small school of fish women jumped out of the water to catch him off gaurd. He simply sighed as his eyes glowed blue and they were all suspended in midair. He then added them to the pile he made earlier.

"Auran, who is this guy?" Dhark asked warily.  
"Meet Alex Valor. The prodigy."

rvrvrvrvrvrv

The pokemon, Kurumu, and Moka had yet to find a true club to join (the swimming club wa disbanded and shut down) and they were nearing the deadline. Everybody was stumped until Dhark ran into Moka and Auran in the hallways.

"Guys, I found the solution to our problem!" He announced. Auran and Moka looked at eachother and back to him. "What is it?" They asked.  
"Newspaper club! We can give people information on pokemon, tips for studying, and minimal perverts!"  
"Yahoo!" 'GLOMP' Kurumu came outa no where and pounced on Auran saying, "I'll sign up for any club Auran's in!"  
Behind him, Alex and Milan were fading into existence saying, "Count us in too."

Auran sighed and asked, "Teleport?"  
"Teleport." Alex replied.  
"Okay, why not. Sounds like fun."

rvrvrvrvrvrvrvrvrv

Statistics

Moves used: surf, disable, teleport, flail, sky uppercut, shadow claw, mach punch (when dealing with the clubs), bite, dive

Mermaids: Water-type Mediocre stats all around with half decent attack and horrible HP Ability: Oceankin Speed is doubled in a water arena

Clarification:  
Dhark is EV trained in speed, attack, and special attack Auran is EV trained in defense, attack, and special attack

As always, rate, reply, and give feedback. I'll reveal Alex's pokemon later, but you should be able to guess from the hints I dropped. Also, this will not be my only Rosario fic, but I don't know when I will get around to the other one. 


End file.
